Know Your Stars: Kingdom Hearts Cast
by camisado-in-a-dress
Summary: The title says it all. Beware OOCness! HIATUS But coming back soon! look forward to it!
1. Sora

Sora walked onto the stage.

"Umm.. this isn't the Destiny Islands is it?" He walked to the chair in the middle of the stage and sat down.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." the creepy voice said. Sora freaked out. "Sora the keyblade master... He wears ducky pjs..."

"What! I do NOT!" Sora yelled.

"Sora the keyblade master... Is actually wearing a wig right now..."

"I AM NOT! THIS HAIR IS 100 NATURAL! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" Sora summoned his keyblade and held it out.

"Sora the keyblade master... He despises Kairi and wants her to burn and die..."

"I DO NOT!"

"Sora the keyblade master... He puts his underwear on his head and pretends he's a superhero..."

Sora blushed. "I DO NOT! THAT'S IMOSSIBLE FOR ME TO DO! I HAVE SPIKY HAIR, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!"

"What are you going to do? Throw your pjs at me?"

"I'LL KICK YOUR-" a very loud truck went by "THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!"

"Now you know... Sora the wig and ducky pj wearing Kairi hating superhero pretender..."

"THEY DO NOT! I AM GONNA GET YOU! NOW KAIRI HATES ME!" Sora stalked off, looking for a very mad Kairi.


	2. Riku

Riku came out on stage and made the o.O face.

"Where am I?" He sat down on the chair on the stage.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." Riku still made the o.O face.

"Riku replica... His hair is white because he is undergoing serious stress..."

"I am the real Riku! Look! My outfit is NORMAL! no stupid little grass skirt or anything! And I am NOT going under stress! Now my mom is gonna question me every day about if I'm stressed or not!"

"Riku replica... He wishes he was sexy..."

"I ALREADY AM SEXY! AND I'M NO REPLICA!" he pulled out the Soul Eater. "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THINKING I'M NOT SEXY!"

"Riku replica... He loves Meleficent..."

"YOU SICKO!" Riku was running around trying to find the voice.

"Riku replica... He models in front of the mirror with no shirt on, thinking he's sexy." Riku blushed, and the Riku Fan Mob started screaming.

"Shut up. AND! If I was a replica, how would I have FEELINGS!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair. The Fan mob, with it's leader, xxmango, started screaming again. Riku muttered, "Every day..." He ripped off his shirt and some of the members fainted. Two body gaurds

came around Riku.

"Riku replica... He hates his fan mob." more members fainted.

"NOT TRUE! I EVEN KISSED THIER LEADER!" Riku covered his mouth. "Oh... my god..." Some members died.

"Riku replica... He cheats on xxmango with Meleficent..."

"I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Now you know... the Riku replica..."

"NO THEY DON'T! I'M NOT EVEN THE _REPLICA!_"

**A/N yes xxmango does indeed kiss Riku in a story of ours, Kingdom Hearts, A new View, coming to the account we share, xstarryxskiesx. and Sora is mine! I am da leader of the Sora fan mob! if u wish to join, just say it in reviews and I'll add you to the list n.n **

_**Yoshiru: no, I have not finished the game, I just got it and I'm stuck in monstro. Stupid parasite cage... I also have CoM and am stuck with the last Riku battle. He's mean. xD**_

_**xxmango: Working on making these longer... not too good at... long...ness... and I agree, Duckies rule n.n**_

_**KatzMeow: I'm am going to try to update every day. Hope that shall make you happeh n.n**_

_**Future ones: Kairi, Namine, Tidus. I to take requests n.n Lord knows I need them (cough)**_


	3. Authors note

**A/N I have serious writers block. On all my stories. Is that possible? I guess so. Oh well.**

_**Italic: answer**_

**underline: username**

**BKKtE-Faded Dreams: _omg, I can't believe I never thought of Leon! He's been added to the list ;)_**

**Shashashosh: _Long name o.O Anyway, I can't do Ansem because I haven't played very far in the game, and I don't know much about him. Sorry! I'll probably do him later when I know more about him._**

**The Six of Hearts:_ See above answer regarding Ansem._**

**Lady Sonora the Black-Rose: _I read and reviewed nn_**

**RelatedtoaPsycopathicManiac: _I deafeated the parasite cage on like my fith try o.O I discovered that summoning the genie does wonders xD now I'm stuck on ursula xx_**


	4. Cloud

Cloud Strife walked onto the stage and sat down, finding it perfectly normal that he had no idea where he was.

"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars..." Cloud just sat there. "Cloud Strife... His sword is as big as his -" Cloud looked up, shutting the strange voice up right away. Cloud looked back down, allowing the voice to conitinue.

" Erm... Cloud Strife... he wishes he was a bunny..." Cloud coughed. "-.-;; You are making this very hard you know that..." Cloud stood up and seemingly left, but soon shouts were heard from the voice.

"Ah! No! Not that, please- ah!" Then Cloud's voice was heard.

"Farewell." then silence. Cloud came back onto the stage.

"Whatever."

**SO SORRY for the long update thing! I moved, so I had to deal with no comp, then no internet x.x** this wasn't really that funny but I wanted to update to shut all of you up :D next time I think we are doing... Leon... n.n


	5. Leon

Leon came out on stage, and pulled out the gunblade.

"I KNOW YOU ARE THERE HEARTLESS SCUM! DIE!" Leon slashed at the backdrop, causing it to fall apart.

"Know your stars, know you stars, know your stars…" Leon jumped and looked up.

"YOU!"

"Squall Leonhart… He belongs in the mental institute…" Leon glared at the ceiling.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" he cried.

"**o.o;;** Yeah… Umm… Squall Leonhart… His one true love is Ansem…"

Leon swung the gunblade around because he felt like it. "YOU HAVE BEEN READING MY DIARY!"

"Squall Leonhart… He wants to be a CareBear…"

Leon's face lit up. "I know I do! I wanna be friend bear! **n.n**" He said.

"N-now you know… Squall Leonhart… I really think you do. **o.o**"

**HI! Sorry about long update thing, my writing comp died, and I am over at a friend's house. Oh, and I beat KH. Like, forever ago. And… next we'll do… Yuffie!**


	6. Yuffie

**HI PEOPLE! … o.0 Sorry for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN KH OR KNOW YOUR STARS! YAY!**

Yuffie chased a quarter onto the stage. She finally caught it, sat down on the floor, and put it in her mouth.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" Yuffie looked up.

"HI PRETTY VOICE!"

"Um, hello… Yuffie Kasaragi… She loves Cloud." Yuffie shook her head violently.

"NO! I DON'T! YOU ARE MEAN! AERITH DOES!"

"**o.0;;** Yuffie Kasaragi… She… um… Oh no, I ran out of insults… oh jeez… BE RIGHT BACK!" The Voice left, then put on elevator music. Yuffie stood up and danced.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!"

**INTERMISSION!**

**Sora: DARN YOU KAIRI! I LOVE YOU!**

**Riku: -runs from fan girls-**

**Cloud: -sits there… o.0-**

**Leon: -shifty eyes- I know you are there, HEARTLESS SCUM! I CAN _FEEL _YOU!**

**Yuffie: n.n HI EVR' BODY!**

**END INTERMISSION!**

Yuffie sat there when the song ended. Then a dazed look came over her eyes. "What…?" Then her eyes got wide, and turned darker brown. "HEARTLESS SCUM!" Then they turned blue. "KAIRI! NOOOOOO!" Then cerulean, "NO THE FAN GIRLS! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" then grey blue, "…" then she went back to normal.

"Um… hi? I feel like I was just taken over by four guys and a baby…" Then the Voice came back.

"Ok! Sorry about that! Now where were we- Hey Yuffie? Where'd you go? AH!" Then the voice came crashing through the window that just kinda… appeared. He sat up.

"Hi. Um, what happened?" Then Yuffie came from nowhere and dressed him up as Riku. "Alright, here he is!" Yuffie quickly ran away, as thousands among thousands of fan girls came and glomped the Voice, which was dressed as Riku.

**Erm… this wasn't funny… I'm sorry but I can't think of any funnies! I NEED IDEAS! All ideas _will_ be used, unless they… suck o.0**


End file.
